


Truth or Truth

by karmaticbich



Series: wtf am i doing, these renga fics i make suck smh [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anyways, Gay, M/M, WTF, i just started the show yesterday, im inlove with sk8, miya is so cute omg, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticbich/pseuds/karmaticbich
Summary: langa shares his thoughts and feelings with reki.ill try to make it long though!pls i just started sk8 yesterday and im inlove!RENGA FOR LIFE!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: wtf am i doing, these renga fics i make suck smh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Truth or Truth

**Author's Note:**

> im such a simp hoe for these hotties. god help my fucking soul. im so sorry for spelling mistakes. im on my ipad writing this! and im too lazy to use grammarly. so let me show you another level of gay. cuz langa is my definiton if gay ngl. it might be toooooooooo quick,but sorta like a mf summarry

Langa had just gotten onto the track. He was racing against Joe. His heart was slowing down. His breath as well. The boy scanned the mountain. He was looking fr his best friend; Reki.  
Reki had been in the crowd. He was hidden under a green hoodie, with a purple and yellow baseball cap. The male forced himself to be there. Not for him, but for Langa. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready to talk.

«After the race»

Langa had just lost to Joe. Besides, joe had been skating for over 15 years. Of course, he was going to win. Langa congratulated joe and began looking for reki. he realized that he was definitely not at his best, seeing that reki wasn't there to watch or support him. reki. Reki. Reki. such a brain rot.

Langa immediately pushed through the crowds, trampling on skateboards. the air was filled with smoke, causing him to choke slightly. his hair bounced with every step he took. once he escaped from the mountain of skaters, he hopped onto his skateboard and headed to Reki's home. The boy knocked on the door and waited patiently. He heard the door crack open slightly, and a little head pops out. It was Reki's little sister, Tsuhiki. Tsuhiki let him the male and shut the door.   
"Soo, whatcha doing here this late?" she asked. "is Reki back from his errand?" Langa asked as he took off his shoes. "I don't think he had any work today, not to say errands." the girl tapped his chin and tilted her face. 

"Huh? Then where is he?" Langa asked. "I think he's in his bedroom. I'll go check." Tsuhiki walked over to Reki's bedroom, yelling out his name. But there was no answer. "He's not there!" she yelled across the hall. "SHHHHH!" she heard from the other room. It had to be her mother since it was 12:37 in the morning. 

Langa knew that Reki had left, and he assumed that he had come back, but unfortunately Reki was nowhere to be found

« At the race »

It was the race between Miya and Shadow. Cherry had noticed a boy standing on the lonely hill. He was in a green hoodie and a purple baseball cap. He walked towards the boy to see who it was, concerning that everyone was in groups. He thought it would be nice to greet the boy. 

Reki felt a hand slap his shoulder. He jumped away from the other male. "Oh hi, Reki! What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Cherry asked. "Oh, it just you Cherry. Do you need anything? I was zoned out." Reki replied. "That's fine, but what are you doing up here all by yourself. Langa was looking for you-" "-I don't want to talk to him."

"Huh why?" Cherry wondered.

"I-I- I don't know."

" Oh, I think you know."

" I think Langa doesn't need me. I'm way behind, plus I'm just a lowlife who just sticks around."

Cherry frowned and looked at the boy's eyes. It was dark. 

"Why are you putting yourself lower than Langa?"

"Cause I am."

Cherry laid his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking into his eyes. 

"Don't you ever forget that you are an amazing skater? Better than most here."

Reki shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Amazing skaters get recognized. I'm no better than anyone here, talk of Langa"

".....Reki? What's up with Langa?" Cherry asked.

"...Huh?"

"You keep mentioning, Langa this, Langa that, Langa brain rot," Cherry explained

"It's nothing."

"... Yea, but you never called my name. Why are you all about Langa? ....... *gasp* Are you in love?" Cherry smirked under his mask.

...

« At Reki's home.»

"Hey Langa, wanna play t or t? I'm kinda bored."

Langa turned his head towards the girl and smiled.

"Sure. I'll go first."

Tsuhiki was pulling an all-nighter, so she was really bored.

"Truth or truth, Tsuhiki?"

"Truth!"

"Haha, you had no choice anyways."Langa began.

"What sibling do you love the most."

".....Hmm. Probably Reki. He doesn't bug me so much, plus he's a great big bro!" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Ok, now truth or truth Langa!"

"Hmm, I don't know. Truth?"

"BHAHAHA. Okay okay. What do you think of Reki? With detail."

A bright shade of pink grew on his face as he thought of how to describe his best friend.

"He's really cool, funny, nice, pretty, I mean an amazing skateboarder."

"WOOAHHH WOAAAHHH! YOU CALLED HIM PRETTY! I HEARD IT! YOU CAN'T TAE IT BACK! BAHAHA!" Tsuhiki screamed before shutting her mouth.

Langa frowned and stared at Tsuhiki. He felt her enthusiasm come down. 

"Ya like him don't ya?" Tsuhiki asked.

Langa nodded quietly and kept a straight face. ( **baahah I laughed at this** )

"When are ya gonna tell him?"

"I don't know? He likes girls."

Tsuhiki started laughing and hitting the floor.

"Yea, you're right. He also likes guys! BAHAHA!" 

That brought up a surprised look on Langa's face. He knew that he possibly couldn't tell Langa, because he didn't know how he would react, but now, he knew that he had a little chance of keeping their friendship.

Tsuhiki was still rolling all over the floor, tears coming out of her eyes. She was still pretty quiet, seeing that her family was still asleep. It was _gold._

...

[at S]

"Yea. I mean no."

Cherry's eyes widened at the answer. He knew that there was some tension between them, but he didn't know that the story went that far. Were their feeling coming in between their friendship? No, they were more mature than that. He knew that Reki was just ashamed. He had to be. If you were in love with your "famous" best friend, wouldn't you be afraid of telling them that?

"You do."

"No, I don't"

"yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"YES.YOU.DO"

"Will this keep going until I say yes?"

"Mhm." Cherry nodded his head.

"Yea, I do."

.

Reki slowly walked up to the house. He planted his feet as he opened the front door. Tsuhiki heard and ran towards the door. As she walked closer, she saw a familiar green hoodie and immediately yelled. "LANGA, REKI"S BACK." And that was enough to make Langa bury his head in his shirt.

"Come play truth or truth with us!" Tsuhiki begged.

"Please I'm tired."

"BUT LANGA"S HERE!"

"HUH REALLY?!"

"Yea, I just yelled his name."

"LANGA!" Reki yelled as he ran towards the living room where Langa was. Langa was genuinely surprised when his best friend jumped on him. 

"Huh? where were you?" Langa asked.

Tsuhiki came in with a smirk and clapped her hands.

"COME ON! WE'RE STILL PLAYING TRUTH OR TRUTH!"

"REKI YOU'RE GOING FIRST"

"Uh, sure." The red-head boy sat down beside his friend.

"Uhm, nevermind. Langa, you're going. truth or truth?"

"Wait why can't reki go first?"

"Cuz I say so."

"Fine."

"Ok ok". The girl sat down and put her hands on her hips.

"Langa, repeat our entire conversation from earlier."

Langa shook his head and lowered it.

"If you're not gonna do it, I will."

"I'm not gonna be here when you do," Langa said as he stood up.

"LANGA HAS A CRUSH!" she sing-songed.

"What the-" Langa stopped in his tracks and turned towards the girl.

"WAIT WHO IS IT?" Reki asked.

"HM, I DON'T KNOW? SHOULD I TELL HIM LANGA?"

Langa walked away from the siblings and picked up his stuff.

"Waitt, Langa don't leave yet!" Reki had run towards his friend. He knew exactly who Langa had a crush on,  
but playing dumb was easy enough to do.

.

"Yea I like you too."

( **ugh I feel the cringe fuckkk** )

**Author's Note:**

> uhm ty for reading my book! please comsider leaving kudos and comment!it motivates ms alot wtf  
> ithink it went wayy to fast tho.


End file.
